


Freedom Is Granted Not Earned

by Tempest_Lani



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Feels, I think?, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Slight Villain Dream, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Lani/pseuds/Tempest_Lani
Summary: My idea of what could happen based on the events of the 2nd of December.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Freedom Is Granted Not Earned

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies this was supposed to be posted earlier but I got distracted...whoops. Thank you Lux for editing!

Dream stood staring at the partially begun wall surrounding L’Manburg. His back was straight and his jaw was clenched. The last citizen of L’Manburg had succumbed to slumber so Dream was free to enact his plan. Steeling himself, he got to work.

  
  


___

  
  


Dream had finally managed to dig down to bedrock in a five block wide ravine and was now ready to begin building the walls up. As he began to place the blocks he thought back to earlier in the day and what had happened. 

It was supposed to be a simple meeting in which they would agree on the punishment for Tommy. Somehow though, things had turned on him when everyone remembered that Dream no longer had Tommy’s disks in his possession. The other thing that complicated his plan was the fact that the child had somehow managed to get his hands on Spirt’s remains. 

Yes, Dream will admit that he loved his horse, he always loved and cared for his pets but they would eventually die, it was part of the natural cycle of life. What truly irked the masked man was the fact that Tommy thought that he could threaten him with the remains of his beloved pet and get away with it.

And then the cabinet members of L’Manburg had the audacity to try and degrade him by calling him their bitch, mocking the fact that he was older than them, claiming that he had fallen from power, and making him mine the obsidian he had already placed while they stood back watching and laughing. Even his fiance let the power rush to his head and joined the rest with their mocking and degrading.

Dream may have been cruel during the wars but never like that. He never went out of his way to humiliate one of his enemies like L’Manburg did to him. If they thought that they could treat him like that without retribution they were fools. If they thought he would be appeased with the banishment of one person, they were wrong. He would show them what happens when people provoke someone stronger and with much more power than them.

___

  
  


When the inhabitants of L’Manburg woke the next morning they could tell something was different. Exiting their houses they looked incredulously at what had happened to their country overnight. Obsidian walls now towered over the citizens. Multiple Iron Golems plodded through the streets, seemingly there to keep the L’Manburgians in check. Fundy could only see one opening in the wall yet it was guarded by Sapnap and Punz further enforcing that words Dream had spoken the day before. 

Deciding to take a closer look at the wall, Fundy noticed that it wasn’t the same single layer that it was before. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that Dream had fulfilled his threat to reach the block limit while also increasing the thickness. The hybrid couldn’t help but wonder where his fiance was. As if summoned by his thoughts, the blonde appeared at the threshold of the wall, pausing to talk to his friends guarding the only entryway to L’Manburg before walking towards his fiance.

Dream stopped in front of Fundy and just stared at him. The fox couldn’t look away. He could feel Dream's smoldering emerald eyes on him, it felt like his soul was being stripped bare to the man in front of him. Reaching for the other’s hand, he halted when he felt something being pushed gently into his palm. When he clenched his hand, he could feel a circular shape. Afraid, he looked down and saw that the diamond ring that he had used to propose to Dream had been returned to him. Tears began to fall from his eyes for he knew that there was no one to blame but himself. 

As Dream began to walk back to the wall, he maintained eye contact with the two young boys who had stuck together through it all. In the eyes of both, he saw pain, for one understanding was also present while the other was almost drowning in anguish. Opening his mouth he said, “I told you, L’Manburg could be independent but it wouldn’t be free. Freedom is something given but that also means it is easily taken away.”


End file.
